Indestructible- Well mostly
by Jagged Peak
Summary: Hey, hey, guys! Get this right? Okay, so there's this guy. His name is Martin I think, anyway, this is story about him! Yes! That's right! A story! You should like, totally check it out!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Umm, hi guys. So this is a story... About this guy called Martin... He's a mutant (Shh, don't tell anyone)

It would be nice if you reviewed, but please don't feel obliged to (Does this make you feel obliged to now? =•S) I'll try not to get too carried away with stuff and make as few mistakes a I can on my I-pod. =•o

Disclaimer: You never know... Maybe I do own X-men Evo.?

* * *

I woke up... Late... Again... I sigh. I think I'm the only teenager in America who actually wants there alarm-clock to work. Yeah I know, it's sad, But hey, when you have a teacher like mine then... Well, you'll see. I get up quickly, quickly get dressed, then quickly grab my bag before quickly running out the door. "Bye Mum, see you Dad!" I quickly shouted. Yeah, I was in a rush. I sprinted to school and made it to class a whole five seconds before the bell went, I'm feeling lucky today.

So I should probably tell you about my self, huh? Seeming so you're going to be inside my head, hearing what I see, seeing what I smell and smelling what I hear and all that kind of stuff? Well... I'm Martin, hey... I'm 15, brown hair, brown eyes... nice brown eyes if I do say so my self, I go to some high-school, someplace... What? Just because you're inside my head, does not mean that you get to know where I go to school! Cough, cough, stalkers cough, cough... Anyway, back on track. I have a Mum, a Dad, they both look Arabian... I was adopted... yeah... I like my life, it's pretty cool. I do fairly well in most subjects apart from art, blah. I do rock-climbing, that's fun, and yeah... That's me... Mostly...

So I was at school, just having arrived five seconds early, feeling pretty great about my self and my teacher locks the door... No, serious, she locks the door. Anyone who is late gets locked out for the entire lesson and she marks them down as absent. She then proceeds to go around and collect everyones excursion permission sheets... Which I had forgotten all about... I resolve the problem by face-palming. She gets round to me.

"Martin?" She gives me a stare.

"Ugh... Yes?" Oh God, Her eyes! Make them go away! Make them go away!

"Your sheet?" Her eyes narrow.

"I ugh... I..."

She coughs

I swear I could feel my self melting "I forgot!" I squeak

"Right then... What are you doing here then?"

I open my mouth to speak before she interrupts, sighing.

"That was a rhetorical question Martin..."

I hate the way she says my name, like I'm an idiot or something... "I like answering rhetorical questions..."

She gives me another glare and moves on. I shrink.

"Go to office Martin, now!" I sigh and head off. Fat chance of me going to the office. I exit the school and get a taxi into the city.

I get dropped off next to café and pay the driver. I get a drink from a vending machine and decide to head round to my uncles flat. Before I go on let me say this, my uncle is the geekiest guy I know. He spends most of his week either playing war-hammer with his so called "intellectual discussion club" or he's watching opera. So I'm hoping he won't mind me missing school... Hoping.

I start heading over when I hear I clatter of bins and thump coming from an alley I had just passed. "What the..." I mutter. I double back and peer into it. "Hello, Anyone there?" Here goes my curiosity. What ever happened to my excellent street sense?

Hearing no reply I head in, my eyes struggling to adjust to the dark. " It was probably just a cat" I murmur. My foot hits something and I trip. "Whoa!" I catch my self on the wall and hear a groan. What... My eyes finally adjust enough to see a human like figure limb on the floor... I say human like because they had a tail... With?!

"Umm... You okay...?"

I get a groan in reply. I guess not... I pull out my phone to call the police but it's snatched out of my hand by some dude... Who looks suspiciously thugish. You know, the tattoos and piercing... Eeep I think.

"Oh umm, hey bro..." I gulp.

He pulls out a gun in response. "Shut up kid, we're only here for the mutie" he nudges me out of the way.

Wait... "We're"? another guy appears out of the shadows... "Whoa, whoa wait a second" I say, trying to ignore the gun. "You can't just..."

He swiftly turns around and I hear a bang.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thanks for the positive reviews guys! Umm... Yeah, that's all I have to say...

Disclaimer: Do I?

* * *

He swiftly turns around and I hear a bang. I have just enough time to shut my eyes before my head jerks back from the impact. And here a ping as the bullet hits the wall opposite me.

I open one eye. "I-I'm... My-My brains are still intact..."

The guy who shot me seemed more angry than confused and empties the rest of the clip into my chest. I stumble back but seem unharmed.

"Oh... Well... Umm..." I say.

The thug 1 shakes his gun in frustration. "What the hell"

Thug 2 is just about as frustrated and angry. "He's a MUTANT TOO!" He empties his gun into me as well, still with no affect to me what so ever. Oh, you can just imagine my confusion... Actually... No you can't, there's too much of it.

Seriously, has no one heard this? Come-on, two whole magazines have been emptied and no one has even bothered to see what it was about?

I sigh and punch thug 1 in the face and knee him in the stomach, but before I have time for another attack, a two bright red laser beams hit both the brutish guys and all three of us are knocked back. Confusion has just reached it's final stage of evolution...

I stand up a bit disorientated and stager around a bit. "What the.." Before I finish my sentence I'm brutally thrown to the ground and my arms are pinned behind my back.

"Ow, ow, ow, hey! Stop!" I whine even though it doesn't hurt at all. In fact... Thinking back, I don't think I can remember feeling in pain at all... for the last month, even when I stubbed my toe this morning or when my cat scratched me...

I hear a female voice. Where the hell did she come from...? Or maybe it was a he and they were just a good voice actor...? Who cares, it sounded female "Scott, stop. He's just a kid!"

"Yes, thank you! Wait..." I frown. Did she just call me a kid? Oh she did not! "Hey I'm not a kid!" My eyes had finally stopped being kafrazzled and I could just make out a womanly like figure standing above me. Oh, so the voice actor was a lady... Or they were originally a male voice actor but then had a sex change, I mentally sigh, again who cares.

"Guys! Zu found me!" (A.N. sorry if I get the accent wrong =•S) A german accent enthusiastically groans from over where the tailed guy was. I guess that's him. (Sex changed voice actor who can throw their voice?)

"Hey, you!" I say trying to get the german's (he could also, maybe be a voice actor?... just sayin') attention. He looks up at me.

"Yes you! Get this dude to let go!"

"Oh, right.. Scott, let him go!"

"But... he was..." From the sound of the so called "Scott"'s voice I could tell that he was confused... Unless he was a voice actor... I mentally slap my self. Stop being so suspicious of voice actors!

The female giggles " It's okay, we're not voice actors." She puts a hand on Scott's shoulder and he lets me go. I stand up and brush myself off.

I frown "How did you..."

I'm interrupted by a voice that sounded awfully like hers in my head (Hey, if this is one of you guys, not funny okay! Not funny!) "I'm a telepath Martin, a mutant, like you. My names Jean." Wow, if she entered a competition to see who had the most patronizing voice, she'd win, hands down.

"Right... W-wait, like you?" She nods. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude but, I'm not a freak..." No way was I a mutant, nuh ugh, no way, impossible. But then I did just take those bullets... Shut up argumentative, slightly, maybe, possibly, rational voice, who might actually be right. Shut-up and stop raining on my parade, nobody likes you so just go away!

The german buts in "Hey I saw you take zose bullets..."

My resolve weakened a bit. "They all missed?" I say weakly.

"No vay, I saw them hit you! Look!" He points to wall. "Thats vhere it hit zhen it rebounded off of you!"

"Erm... No it didn't... It... Erm" I could just about see my resolve crumbling. Piece, by piece.

Jean puts her hand on my shoulder and as if that wasn't patronizing enough... "It's okay to be special Martin, you don't have to be afraid" I mentally face palm.

"I saw Zhe whole thing!" Shut up you little german brat... Who has a tail... and is blue... With pointy ears...

Realization hits me "Wait... You guys are the X-men!" They all nod in sync... That was creepy... "Well I'm not going to admit that I'm a mutant until it's proved!" Scott elbows me in the face. I swear I saw him smile when he did that, I swear! I SWEAR IT! HE DID!

"Scott!" Jean protests. I stand there a bit shocked

"What?" He says to Jean before turning back to me "It didn't hurt, did it?"

I shake my head. "Well... It maybe, possibly didn't...?"

"No damage done?"

I touch where he elbowed me. I shake my head again. "N-not that I can tell but..."

"See? Now lets go before the police show up."

"Wait, wait, wait! You just want me to waltz off with you guys? What about my parents?" If there was a chart for how confused you were, I'd be fairly high up.

"Don't worry, professor X will take care of it! Now can we hurry up!"

"I-I... Profes- what?"

"Cool! Let's go!" Tail guys says. I don't think he can understand English too well because I did defiantly not just say yes then. He grabs me (personal space? Anyone? No?) and I'm suddenly teleported in front of a huge black jet.

I mutter "Sweet ride..." I'm manhandled inside it. "Hey, hey, I have legs you know!" I Pull away from them and walk into the jet forgetting that I didn't want to go in in the first place. "Wai-" but before I could protest I am pulled down into a seat and the jet takes off. I sigh, why me? Why is it always me? Wait, Wasn't I complaining just the other day to my dad that life was too boring? I sigh again. Oh the bitter the irony.

A.N. Thanks for reading guys! And I hope it didn't sound too rushed. =•)


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey guys, again thanks for the reviews, they were great. Please feel free to P.M. me any ideas you might have for the story. I sort of have a plot line... Sort of... But I'm open for any suggestions. I'll probably do a couple more chapters before I get into the main plot. So enjoy. (Sorry that this is a bit shorter.)

Disclaimer: I'm going to save telling you weather I own X-men Evolution or not until later to add suspense. Muh ha ha ha haaa! =•P

* * *

About an hour later the jet arrived at the so called institute and kurt is taken away to the infirmary. I have to say, from what I've seen from the tour, I'm feeling a little less bad for being kind of kidnapped. My room is great, the food is great, the living rooms (note the 's', they're are two of them! TWO!) are great, the architecture is great (so pretty!) the people well... they have yet to be seen, they aren't making a good first impression though (Hey, I was kidnapped okay! Well... sort of... and yes I'm going to hold that against them for a long time. A very, very long time) the teachers, eh, they're great... I guess... ( Well they are teachers...) The pool... not so great. It's scary... (What? I have a fear of drowning!)

The professor is pretty cool, he phoned my parents and did all that adult legal stuff, got it all figured out. My possessions will be sent over tomorrow, including Jeramy (My cat) Via magic. Okay, okay it's not going to be from magic, I made that up. I actually have no idea how they are going to get it over. I'm sorry, I feel bad not for lying to you.

Anyway, I also had all these weird tests done and it appears they have no clue what my mutation is... Which sucks... A lot... I mean if they're so sure that I'm a mutant, enough to kind of, sort of kidnap me (A VERY, VERY, VERY, LONG TIME!) then the least they can do is tell me what I can do, bur all they can tell me is that I'm pretty tough and that I don't feel pain or take any damage from things. (Things... So descriptive...)

After the tour I retreat to my lavish room which I will be sharing with some other mutant. He, well I hope it's a he, is at school so I'll have some privacy until later. Beast is hoping to put me under a microscope tomorrow. No, like seriously, he's going to put me under a microscope. He apparently couldn't get any blood samples because my skin is "too tough". I say he wasn't pushing hard enough.

I look down at my arms. How much would it take to damage them? "I wonder..." I murmur. I pick up a pen and stab it into my palm. Nothing... All I felt was a little pressure. I try it again, still the same result. I blink. I don't know why I'm surprised, Beast has been doing stuff to me like that all day. Maybe it's because I was the one doing it to myself this time? I don't know.

I glance out of the window and an idea hits me. "Hmm..." I look out of it and check to see if anyone is around. There isn't. I open the it and climb out onto the ledge and look down. Three stories is pretty high... I laugh nervously, I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. I take a deep breath and half jump, half slip off the edge and plummet about 10 meters down.

* * *

Ooh, Suspense! Yeah, I know... It sucked... The suspense I mean, not the chapter... Anyway, thanks for reading. Again, love the support, you guys are great!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I think I'm just doing these for the sake of doing them now... Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: Fine! I don't own X-men Evolution... Or do I?!

* * *

I take a deep breath and half jump, half slip off the edge and plummet about 10 meters down. I land with a thud, pitch forward and face plant into the ground. I stand up and brush myself of, unharmed. Huh, I guess I really am pretty tough. I glance around and hope that no one noticed me jump.

I realize something. How the hell am I supposed to get back inside? The door's bound to be locked! I could knock? No, too embarrassing... Maybe- Maybe it's unlocked... Maybe? Oh please, please, please! I check. Nope, not much for my wishful thinking. I sigh, brilliant, just brilliant...

"Is everything okay Martin?" I hear the professors voice in my head.

I jump and nearly freak out. We-well this is weird... "Umm, yeah... Could you let me back inside?" I think back.

"Back inside?"

Should I tell him the truth? Noo, way too embarrassing, and he's probably shout at me for being stupid or dangerous. But he's a telepath, won't he be able to tell that you're lying? Hmm... What if I tell him a half truth? Will he be able to see through that? Oh decisions, decisions... "Ugh, yeah... I sort of, accidentally, kind of fell out of my window..." I cringe.

"Accidentally?" He thinks, seemingly amused "Okay then, come on in" I hear a click and try the door, it opens.

"Thanks professor" Am-Am I clear?

He mentally laughs "No problem. Could you meat me in the hall?" The other students will be arriving soon" Oh no...

"Ugh, sure." OH GOD! HE KNOWS THE TRUTH! HE KNOWS THE TRUTH! I CAN TELL! He's gonna shout and get angry and ooooooh, it will be terrible!

"Martin?"

"Umm yes...?" EEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

"I can still hear you..."

"Oh... Umm..." I face palm. Oh no, here we go, he's going to go on about how I could have died and how it was stupid and then I'm going to be all embarrassed and feel really, really guilty!

"It's okay, I would be curious of my new power as well. " Wait... What? What did he say?

"Oh... Okay..." He- he didn't get angry? YES! Oh, YES! Ha ha!...

I walk into the hall and stand there awkwardly. A few minuets of awkward silence follows between me and the other instructors. I was just about to try and make some awkward small talk with them for the third time when the other students arrive. Finally! I chat to a few of them and I'm glad that they mostly seem nice.

"Hey Martin?" Kitty calls out. (A.N. Hope I get kitty right =•S)

"Yeah?"

"Want to go and like, check on Kurt?"

"Kurt...? He's the... Erm..." NO mental black out! Eeep! Come on think, think... he's... he's, the... "Oh, the blue fuzzy dude right?" Yes, Win! See I can remember stuff!

She nods. "Yeah, him."

"Umm... Sure!

She garbs my wrist and starts dragging me away. "Then like, come on!" She grabs Rouge "You too!" She's waaaaay too enthusiastic!

I follow them to the infirmary and Kurt looks up. "Oh, hey Keety, hey Rouge!" I stand in the doorway awkwardly, I guess I'll be doing that a lot whilst I'm settling in. "Who ist das?" He points to me.

"Oh, he's Martin! You know, the guy who like saved you."

"Oh! Of course! Sorry, mein friend, I did not recognize you."

"It's okay... I guess it was pretty dark, and you did look pretty beaten up." How on earth does he not recognize me! I took freaking 16 bullets for him! 16 freaking bullets! The least he could do is at least recognize me!

"Ja, I guess. I still feel bad though" He looks down. Aww, look how guilty he looks. No, Martin, bad! You're mad at him! Stop being so nice. He's the enemy! I sigh., I'm right though, he was pretty badly hurt, he still is. A broken arm, broken ankle, sprained wrist, a bruised everything, two black eyes, and it waaas very gloomy... So I guess I'll forgive him... I guess.

I shrug, "Hey, forgive and forget man, forgive and forget. Like I said, it was dark and you had two swollen eyes and anyway I don't hold grudges... (A VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY LONG TIME! THEY FREAKING KIDNAPPED ME! ME! MARTIN! HOW-HOW COULD THEY! HOW COULD THEY!) Yeah, I know I'm a lier, it's one of my many floors.

"Danke... again..." I nod. He and Kitty then start talking. Ignoring me. Aww, I miss being the center of attenting all ready.

"So Rouge... Sup?" I ask. Yes I know... Cliché and Awkward...

"Meh..." She looks bored.

I cross my arms."Come on! You can give me a better answer than that!" I poke her forehead. She freezes. Oh gods, I poked her! Dammit, I should really stop doing that. It's a bad habit... She stares at me shocked. "What?" I ask. Oh come on, it wasn't that annoying, was it?

"Y-you just poked me..."

"Oh... Yeah sorry about that... It's a bad habit, I should probably stop it..."

"Y-you poked me... W-with your finger..." Kurt and Kitty were looking at us now.

"Errm... Yes... That's usually what you poke people with..." Okay, what's going on? I'm confused now... Hmm...Being the center of attention is less fun than I remember...

"B-but..." She frowns. "Do it again! Do it again!" She commands. I do.

Kitty and Kurt both look really surprised! "Guys?" I say. "What-?"

"You can touch me! You can-you can touch me!" She's nearly shouts.

"Errm" I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Kitty finally says something "Martin, Rouge can't like touch people. She takes their powers and ya know, like, drains their life force and stuff."

Rouge hugs me and I sort of awkwardly hug her back. I know, I'm not good with hugs, don't rub it in. "Oh... Well then... that explains why she's so happy and huggie..."

She take off one of her gloves and touches my face. "This is- this is amazing! Your not passing out or, or, anything...!"

"I guess I'm an amazing guy... Heh heh... Erm..." I glance at the clock on the wall. "Oh look, it's nearly time for dinner! I'd better get changed... bye, heh, heh... See you around guys!" I say nervously. I pry myself away from Rouge and retreat out of the room. That was so weird! So,so weird! (WEEEIIIIIRRRRRDDDDDD, SOOOOOOOOOO WEEEIIIIIRRRRRDDDDDD! Okay, I'm done. )

I run up to my room and collapse onto my bed.

* * *

A.N. Yep, defiantly just doing them for the sake it...


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Last day of school for the year to day! That will hopefully mean longer/more chapters... Hopefully... "An sorry for not updating yesterday. I wasn't in the mood and I felt that if I forced myself to write the chapter it would turn out bad... So yeah... This one isn't brilliant but it's better than what it would have been.

Disclaimer: =•P

* * *

I lay there for a couple of minuets, thinking. Way to make new friends. Run out on them, why don't you. I get up and get changed, mentally slapping myself. Maybe I shouldn't go down to dinner? They'll be angry at me, better just let them cool down... I sigh. No, I should go and apologize, I'm overreacting. It's no biggie. Deep breaths Martin, deep breaths.

I open the door and walk down to the dining area (Okay, so I fell down the stairs.) I lock eyes with Rouge and she looks away. I sigh. Great way to start.

I find Kitty and Kurt and sit next to them. "Hey guys, sorry for Kind of running out on you..." I glance at Rouge.

Kitty waves her hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry, like Rouge was being all like weird." Kurt nods in agreement, his face full of food.

"Still... " Is she just being nice? I swear she is just being nice. She like secretly hates me, I can tell!

"Don't vorry about it. Rouge vas all embarrassed afterwards though..." Kurt says, finally finishes the food in his mouth.

"Oh..." I frown "She was?" She's not supposed to be embarrassed, she's supposed to be angry. I can deal with angry, embarrassed I cannot. I know why she would be angry, but embarrassed... No clue...

"Ya" He takes a huge mouthfull of food.

"Oh.. Okay..."

Kitty changes the topic "So are you going to ya know, like go to school here next semester, like the other new students?" Oh, school... I forgot about school.

"I guess so... There are other new students?"

Kurt nods, "Ya, zere is three of them." He goes back to eating his food.

I shrug "I wouldn't know who they are. I can barley remeber the names of the people I've met. I'm bad with names... "

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't have like seen them anyway, Lucy's always in her room crying and Jack can turn invisible, so..."

"Right... Didn't Kurt say there was three new people? You only mentioned two..."

"Oh, I did?"

I nod "Yeah..."

"Did I tell you about the like, crazy girl who tried to kill us?"

"Umm... No." Crazy girl who tried to kill us... Am I the only person here who thinks that might be a notable point to highlight? Not something you just casually mention. Oh by the way Martin, there's some psycho killer hanging around. I guess I don't need to worry though, I'm sort of indestructible, right? So I guess I can't die that much...

"Oh yeah, she stays in her room a lot as well. She doesn't like really talk to people much. I like, don't even know her name." She frowns. I have to resist rolling my eyes. It's okay Kitty, if you don't know someones name, it's not the end of the world.

"Riiight... When did she try to kill you all?" I try to say casually. Oh okay, she stays in her room a lot, no chance of her killing us all now...

"Oh, like last year or something, I can't remember. Apparently she's all good now so..." She shrugs. I nod still a little shocked.

After dinner I walk up to Rouge. earing my throat I say, "Hey, umm, sorry about before I was kinda a jerk..."

She shakes her head, "It's okay, Ahh was being kind of weird..." She looks down, blushing. "Sorry for touching your face ahnd yeah... "

I hold out my hand "All good?"

She nods and shakes it "All good."

After that slightly awkward encounter I retreat back to my room.

"Oh hey, you must be the new kid, right?" Some guy says as I come in.

"Oh, yeah..." I hold out my hand "Martin. I guess I'm your new room mate?" Kid? Did he just call me kid? Oh no, He didn't. Oh, he'd better run, Why I'll... I'll... Wait, no, being nice to people. You need to make friends, not enemies. Friends Martin, Friends.

He shakes it "Good to meat you, I'm Bobby"

"Ugh... You too..." I foresee this to become an awkward conversation, I can feel it...

"Good job taking those bullets for Kurt. Would hate to lose the fuzzy guy..."

"Oh, that?" I shrug "It was- It was nothing really..." Wow... Just wow... So cliché...

"So whats you power? I can do this... " His arm freezes.

"Oh... Cool.. Umm I'm indestructible... I think... I can take a bullet easily in any case."

"Oh, Cool... Umm..."

"Hey, umm... mind if I get some sleep? It's been a long day..." I say before the conversation become anymore awkward and I was really tired.

"Oh sorry, yeah. I'll see what the others are doing." He exits the room.

I flop onto my bed, not bothering with my clothes or bedding and shut my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. A thank you to GaredBattlespike for pointing out that I was spelling Rogue's name wrong. I shall try and fix that later! But now, a chapter!

Disclaimer: I might... I might... You never know...

* * *

I wake up spluttering to find myself soaked. "The Hell?" I look around to see Kurt and Bobby laughing. I glare at them. No one wakes me up on a weekend but me! NO ONE! "Ha ha ha..." I say sarcastically "Really funny guys..." I stand up.

Whilst Kurt is still gasping for breath, Bobby explains "Sorry just had to do it, you being the new student and all..."

I cross my arms, still grumpy "Real matu-" I'm interrupted by another water balloon hitting my face, followed by laughter. I sigh. "OkH, that's it!" I lunge at Kurt, only for my face to connect with the wall and the smell of sulfur fill my noes.

"Too slow mien friend!" He says reappearing just out side my room. He runs off.

I growl to the laughing Bobby, "Don't think I'm done with you! I'll comeback after I've dealt with the fuzzy guy!" I run after Kurt.

I practically dive down the stairs in pursuit and follow him into the garden, bumping into a couple of people. Suddenly he teleports beside me with his foot out. I trip and face plant into a tree. Ouch.

Kurt comes up behind me laughing. I sigh "Fine, you win Kurt" I say, holding my head, sitting with my back to the tree.

"Ha ha! Take zhat!" He frowns and come a bit closer. "Hey, you Okay Martin?"

I scowl at him "What do you think? I face planted into a tree!"

"Oh... I..." Poor Kurt, he looks so guilty! I almost feel bad about tricking him. Just as he is about to come closer I push off of from the tree and tackle him to the ground. We wrestle for a bit, but there was no escaping my death hug of doom. When this is over I'll throw him into the pool and have fun flicking pieces of popcorn at him and shooting him with paintballs.

Just when I think I've won, he abruptly teleports into someone's room and I let go of him in surprise. As soon as he's free he teleports out.

I stand up and look around. I notice suddenly that the clothing in the wardrobe looks suspiciously feminine... Crap. I'm about to run to the door when I'm slammed into the wall and have my arms twisted behind my back, which I guess would be painful to a normal guy. Two blades are held against my neck, sprouting from someone's... Hand... Okay... Deep breaths Martin, deep breaths. You've seen weirder things in the past 24 hours, it's okay, calm, calm.

"Umm..."

My captor slams my head into the wall, "Shut Up! What the hell do you want! How did you get in here?"

"I umm..." I think this chick is over reacting... Just a little, Just a tiny bit "I... I..." Hey, I stutter when I'm nervous okay? And being held in an arm lock in some psycho girls bedroom is a nerve racking situation!

She spins me around and presses her blades against my neck and I finally get a good look at her. I pretty much almost melted right there. Oh my gawd, she was gorgeous! I reckon she was the cutest girl I had see, in the like... ever... She had long, dark brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a cute little scowl. I don't care if that scowl was aimed at me, it was freaking cute!

She knees me in the groin and throws me out of the open window and as if that that wasn't enough, she then goes on to leap down and punch me repeatedly in the face.

Finally she stops and I slowly stand up, "You done?"

She scowls and looks like she's about to do some more damage but then her eyes focus on me. She blinks a couple of times and looks around.

She takes a step back looking like she was about to cry "Oh my god... I... I... Didn't mean to... I..." And then she runs off... I frown. Was it something I said...?


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. So sorry for the long wait! I had motivational issues... I was tired and didn't want to write the chapter (Wow, I sound like a terrible person... I feel bad now =•(...), then I also had writers block and yeah... But you don't want to hear my excuses (I'm sorry guys! I'm sorry!) you want to read the chapter! (Which I hope is okay)

Disclaimer: Okay, fine, I- cough, cough, cough

* * *

Normally I would run after crying cute girls, but seeing what she did to me the last time I tried to speak to her, well... Yeah... So instead I decide to go and get breakfast (Yaaaaay! Breakfast!)

After stuffing myself full of eggs and bacon and other items of an edible nature, the professor's voice sounds in my head.

"Martin, your stuff is in he hall for you. Kurt and Bobby will help you bring it up. " I jump. I need to get used to that.

I think back " Umm, thanks professor, I'll be right there." I get up and go to the hall. Kurt and Bobby are already there.

"Hey guys, ready to help me-" I notice my cat hissing in a cage... In a cage... My cat... Jeramy... In a cage... WHAT?! "JERAMY!" I run up to him. "Jeramy! Oh my poor baby! "I take him out and he buries his face into my arm. "Who did this to you, hmm? Oh, you poor boo! Was it those big bad X-men? Did they kidnap you? Did they take you yarn away?" He meows, " They did? Aww, they're meanies aren't they?" I scratch under his chin and he hisses at Kurt. "Yeah, I don't like them either, they kidnapped me too." I scratch behind his ear. "Don't worry, I'll get them back for you." I glare at Kurt and Bobby who are quietly snickering. "I bet you were really frightened?" He meows again. "Yeah... Come on, let's get you up to my room. Kurt, get my bags!" I walk up to my room, my arms wrapped protectively around Jeramy.

After I unpack and comfort Jeramy and give him a pillow to destroy, I'm summoned to the professor's office.

"Ahh, good morning, Martin. Please take a seat." He says, gesturing to a chair as I come in. I sit down.

"I hope you're fitting in well?"

I nod, "Yeah, people are nice enough, if a little immature" I remember Kurt and Bobby's prank. (THEY WILL PAY! but not right now... I'm busy... Patience, They will get what is coming to them soon enough)

"Good, good. Now about schooling, you wouldn't mind going to the local high school, Bayville? It's only a short drive away so you can catch a lift with Scott."

"Umm, sure. That'd be fine, I guess." Ugh, school.

"Thank you Martin. Oh, by the way, Dr McCoy is looking for you. That will be all.

"Umm, thanks professor." I leave he professors office and head down to the infirmary, where Beast usually is.

**Time Skip! (Bling)**

Finally, after analyzing all the results that he had gotten from poking, zapping and looking at me for about two hours, Beast finally felt that he could give me a detailed analysis of my powers. Yay!

"Well Martin, I have some good news and some bad news..." Bad news ...? (0_0)

"Umm... Good news first?" I say nervously.

"Well... It seems that you are completely immune to any physical damage, including heat, radiation, toxic chemicals, whatever. It's amazing! Your cells don't need to need food to stay alive and completely are indestructible."

I frown "What do you mean, 'don't to need food to keep them from dying'?Does that mean I don't have to eat?" I can't not eat! I love eating! Eating is like the best thing ever! Apart from cats... Cats are pretty cool... Cooler than eating... I like cats.

"Well... Yes, but you would feel rather uncomfortable if you didn't."

I look at him confused. "How so...?"

"Well it seems you body uses food to maintain your body heat."

"So if I were to stop eating, I would become very, very cold?" I don't like the cold...

"Ahh, yes, so cold that you wouldn't be able to move. Your heart would stop pumping and you wouldn't be able to do anything but think... "

"That sounds like it would be horrible..."

"Hmm... yes, I suppose it would be..."

" So I still need to eat?"

"Ahh yes..." Well what was the bloody point of telling me my cells don't need food, Hmm? What was it? What was Now I'm paranoid that I'm going to go into some weird coma if I forget to have breakfast...humph!

"What else was I going to say..." He clicks his fingers "Oh, and another thing, your lungs don't work."

I cough, "Excuse me?" What did he just say? Oh great what now...

"Well... They sort of work. I did some tests and it seems that you don't take any oxygen out of the air."

Well then... Thats... Interesting... "So I don't need to breathe now?"

He shakes his head, "Not unless you want to speak."

"Okay, so I'm indestructible, I don't need to breath and if I don't have breakfast I might go into a coma. So what's the bad news?"

"You won't age, you won't die, you won't change, you'll exist forever..." He says bluntly.

Exist... forever..."Oh... Crap..." He nods sadly. "O- okay then... Is that all?" I'll exist... Forever... I'll exist forever...

He nods, "Yes, that's all. You may go."

I head out of the infirmary and back to my room.

Kurt comes up to me, "Hey Martin I was-"

I sigh, "Not now Kurt, I'm busy." I go into my room and lock the door. I flop onto my bed (I seem to do that a lot...)

Why am I the one who gets to live forever? Why can't it be someone else, Like... like... I don't know... Ironman or the Professor, at least they could help the world become better or whatever. I sigh and reflect upon what I had learnt (basically I thought a lot, but reflect sounds more dramatic... Yeah...)

* * *

A.N. I hope Martin doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue... I'll get into his weaknesses a bit later and stuff... Again, sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'll leave this empty... For now...

* * *

**Time Skip! (Bling!)**

I wake up late. First day of my new school, yaaaaaay! (That was sarcasm by the way... Just, ya know, making sure you picked up on that). I groan sleepily and get up. School was hard enough without being a mutant. I suppose the other X-men will be there to back me up though, which is more than what some other mutants have, right?

I head down to breakfast and grab some toast before rushing to the X-van. Why do I always get a broken alarm clock? Bobby didn't bother waking me up either as he is ill with a cold and so won't be going to school... How someone who can turn himself into ice can catch a cold is beyond me...

We arrive at school and the other new students and I go to the office to collect our schedules. I look at it and I try to find my class. (Maths by the way) Amazingly I only manage to get lost once, which is an achievement, if like me, you're bad with maps... as in really bad...really, really bad... So bad even... actually, no. I don't feel like sharing that memory, it's too horrific... I even got there before the bell, of course I was still the last one there, but even so... I still got there before the bell... (Victory dance!)

It was maths and I shared this class with Kitty (Who I sat next to at the back), Amara (Who sits next to Kitty) and Psycho Girl Who is nearish the front). Which was bad because I kept looking at her and not at my work.

Apparently Kitty has like a sixth sense or something for these things and pokes me. "Hey like Martin." She whispers.

"Ugh, yes?"

"Why do you like keep looking at X-23?"

I frown, "X-20-what?" What's she talking about? Is this something to do with maths...?

"X-23...?" She sighs at my still confused face. "You know, the like crazy chick."

I mentally laugh at myself for thinking Kitty was asking something about maths. Kitty asking about maths! Heh heh. "Oh, the cu-" I cough, whoa nearly said cute there "I mean, Oh, her... Just making sure she doesn't kill anyone..."

She gives me a look, "Come on, tell me the truth."

I fold my arms stubbornly "That was was the truth..."

She crosses her arms too, "Fine then, lie, but like, I'll find out the truth one way or another."

Was that a threat? Oh, she had better watch out! I scowl at her "Hey, was that a-"

"Wait..." She says, interrupting me. She thinks for a few moments.

"What?" I say suspiciously.

Suddenly she gasps , realization spreading her face. "You like her, don't you!" She say's accusingly.

How do girls know these things! HOW?! "What? Pfft, no I don't. I- I haven't even spoken to her yet." Okay, that was sort of a lie, but come on, does nervous stuttering really count as conversation?

"You like, totally like her!" She says squealing, her eyes wide.

"Shh!" I say, "Kitty, she'll hear you!"

She gasps again "So you admit it!"

"What, No I- I did not! All I said was-"

"What are you guys talking about?"Amara buts in.

"Martin likes X-23!" Kitty says a little too enthusiastically for my liking. Why does she care who I like? Not that I like X-20-who-a-ma-who, I just admire certain facial features of hers... Such... as her nose... And her mouth... And her eyes... And her... Yeah okay, I'll stop now...

"Awww! They'd be so cute together!" Amara exclaims and I inwardly groan.

Kitty nods "Yeah, he's been staring at her for like, the entire lesson, It's so cute!"

"Kitty" I whine, She'll hear you! Maybe she has like super hearing or something!" I pout, "And I wasn't staring, I was only... Glancing at her..."

She waves her hand dismissively "You're like, being so paranoid Martin!" I sigh and try to get back to my work.

"So?" She asks, disturbing me again "Like When are you going to talk to her?"

"What?!" I cough and shake my head "Nuh uh, No way." Whoa, whoa, whoa, she expects me to go talk her? She threw me out of a window! Like, a three story one! Seriously like, what am I going to say? 'Oh, hey there, I'm just that guy you tried to kill the other day. How are you?' No! Just- just no! I can't I- I...

She crosses her arms, "Go and like talk to her at lunch or I'll throw your cat in the pool!"

I glare at her, "You wouldn't! Not- not to Jeramy!"

"Oh yes she would!" Amara says and Kitty nods.

I give in with I sigh, "Fine, fine, I'll go talk to her! Just- just don't touch Jeramy okay?" People can't use my cat against me, just because they can't hurt me. It's, it's just not fair! Not fair, I say! NOT FAIR!

Kitty grins in victory "Great! Like tell me what happens!" She says cheerfully. God I hate her now...I-I really do... The bell rigs and she packs up her things.

"Me too!" Amara says, walking past.

I inwardly sigh and head to my next class, trying to think of conversation starters... I wasn't doing too well...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yeah, okay, I don't own X-men evolution =•'(

* * *

Time skip! (Bling!)

Lunch time, and I still haven't thought of any conversation starters. I managed to stay focused during my lessons though, despite having X-23 in most of them.

I start to my books back into my locker when I'm grabbed from behind and shoved into an empty alcove. It was Kitty and Amara.

"Okay, You had better not like, stuff this up Martin!"

Amara nods in agreement.

"Umm... I'll try..." Wow those two are strong...

They grab me again and drag me to the cafeteria. " There she is, over there" Kitty says pointing to X-23 sitting at an empty table.

"Umm yes... What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't chicken out." Amara says, patting me on my head.

Kitty shoves me towards the table, "Now go!"

I nervously walk over, "Umm... Hey..." I say.

She looks up at me, "What?"

"Mind if I sit here?" Please say yes, please say yes!

She glares at me, "It's a free country you can sit wherever you want." Was that a yes?

"Actually, I asked if you would mind if I sat here, not if I could... There's a slight difference..." She glares at me. "Yeah okay, I'll just sit down..." Why did I have to say that? Why? I mentally slap myself.

I take a seat and poke at my lunch whilst she continues to stare at me. "What?" I ask.

"I overheard your conversation with Kitty."

I splutter, "You what..?" I manage to compose myself, "W- which one?"

"First period, you were right I do have super hearing."

I nearly died then, I very, nearly died... "O- oh... Which part? " I say with a blush. Please not all of it, please not all of it!

"Just the parts when you said that I could have super hearing and when Kitty threatens to throw your cat, Jeramy in the pool if you don't go and talk to me..."

"Oh... Okay..." I cough... "So..." Phew! That was close...

"Why were you in my room?"

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY KURT'S FAULT! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I shout. Yeah okay, so I overreacted a little...

"I asked you why you were in my room, not whose fault it was." -_- I have no comment.

"I..." I sigh "Kurt teleported me in there and then teleported out..."

"Okay."

"Why did you throw me out of your window?"

"I didn't want you in my room."

"Okay, fair enough, but why did you run off afterward? You looked like you were about to cry." Maybe not the best thing to talk about, but hey, it's Better than saying 'Oh, what lovely weather we have.'

She crosses her arms, "It was because I didn't want to have hurt you."

"But... You threw me out of a window..."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DON'T WANT TO HURT PEOPLE ANYMORE!" She shouts. She stands up and storms away. Well that was unexpected...

"Hey, umm, you left your food..." I call after her. I sigh and bang my head against the table. Yeah okay, I take it back, 'oh what lovely weather we have' would have been better.

A.N. Yeah I know, it's short, but hey, it's Christmastime (I know, 'christmastime' is actualy a word!) and I'm, using these, commas way too much, I should, probably stop... Oh and Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I give you the right to hate me, I really can't stress how guilty I'm feelig, that's all I'm going to say...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo. =•(

After lunch I finish my lunch I'm abducted by Kitty and Amara...

"What did you say!"They demand at exactly the same time.

I explain what happened as well as the 'window' incident (It's what I'm calling it now. Sounds dramatic, right.)

Amara says slowly "So... She kneed you in the groin, threw you out of an open window-"

"A three story high window." I correct, feeling a little depressed.

"Threw you out of a three story high window, punches you repeatedly and then runs runs off, presumably to cry."

"Umm... Yes..." When she says it like that, X' does sound pretty malicious...

Kitty interrupts "And it didn't like, bother you!"

"Umm... No... Well, it hurt my feeling a little bit, but..."

She interrupts again, "Good, you two are like, perfect for each other!"

"Whoa, wait, What? Kitty, how does any of what I just said make us the perfect match? She pretty much hates me." I ask, confused.

" X-23 can be horrible and violent to you and you won't care, because your like indestructible, Right?" She replies, as if it's obvious. "You're the best equipped for dealing with her"

"H- how does... Dealing wi- Oh... you're just using me to keep her occupied so that she doesn't kill you all." I say, feeling a little betrayed. Here I thought I had this annoying, bossy, little buddy who forces me into doing stuff that I don't want to, but instead, I have this manipulating, selfish bitch who's only friends with me for her own personal gain. Well, I won't stand for it!

"What, no I like-" Kitty stutters.

"No, I refuse to believe that someone as adorable as X-23

would kill anyone intensionally unless it's out of self defense. In fact, I will prove to you that she isn't just some mindless creature of violence, but in fact I sentient being, who has feelings and a heart!" I say, rather angrily.

"But didn't you just say that she threw you out of a window!" Kitty exclaims.

"And in class, you said that you were making sure that she doesn't kill anyone." Amara adds.

"That- that's just because I was trying to cover up the fact that I like her." I huff. "And she only threw me out of the window because I frightened her."

"She's dangerous Martin, I don't even know why the Professor lets her stay." Kitty complains.

"Well unlike you, he has a heart. Now excuse me, I have lessons to get to." I finish, shrugging them off.

Kitty's about to say something back, but I interrupt, "Save it Kitty, I don't want to hear it." I walk off to my next lesson, the two girls glaring at me.

* * *

A.N. Again, sorry for the short chapter, I will have a longer one up soon.


End file.
